1. Field of the Invention
The presnt invention relates to a combination meter for an automobile in which when a key switch is closed by the driver of an automobile, items to be indicated are displayed in the order of their importance for the safe driving of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile combination meters known in the art are of the type in which each of the speedometer, distance recorder, temperature gauge, fuel gauge, etc., has its own dial plate or scale plate on which its internal needle is moved.
A disadvantage of the combination meters of the above type is that the indications show no movements not only upon closing of a key switch by the driver but also before the closing of the key switch, and therefore it is impossible to cause the driver to concentrate his attention on the desired part of the combination meter.